


Consent

by Turtlebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Dean, Driving, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, I forgot Cas has underwear on until the main event, Lonely Dean, M/M, Poor Cas I always forget his penis, Rimming, Sassy Cas, Texting, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, Top!Castiel, amused sex, bottom!Dean, next time I promise, not texting and driving though, sorry buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: An Angel needs permission before entering another.In which there are absolutely no doubts about consent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMPC on Facebook and Tumblr. If you haven't already, give them a look. Fresh from the oven porn every Sunday morning!

It started with a string of text messages, Cas too far from home and Dean with boredom and loneliness on his back.  

 

**Dean: I miss you, man.**

_ Cas: And I, you. I’ll be home soon. _

**Dean: Where are you?**

_ Cas: Dickinson, ND, heading south. I estimate arriving back at the bunker by sunrise tomorrow. _

**Dean: That’s terrible, dude.**

_ Cas: I cannot help the legal speed on the highways, Dean. I’m coming as fast as I can. _

**Dean: ;)**

**Dean: I meant the name of the town, who thought that was a good idea?**

_ Cas: It was named after it’s founder, like most cities. _

**Dean: But it’s still terrible.**

_ Cas: I agree. _

_ Cas: I need to drive now, Dean. I’ll be home soon. _

 

Another hour of bad television and Dean was going a little stir crazy.  He wasn’t sure why he’d even agreed to let Castiel take that case alone, except he’d had his own ghost to handle Oklahoma and it wasn’t like a little salt and burn was too much for an fully juiced angel to handle. But the distance thing was making him regret not taking the further case for himself, at least then he’d be behind the wheel of his baby instead of clicking through pages of netflix trying to find anything worth binging for the next 12 or so hours.

 

**Dean: Hey Cas?**

_ Cas: Yes, Dean? _

**Dean: Would it be ridiculous if I started driving? Met you halfway?**

_ Cas: Yes. _

**Dean: But we could spend a few days doing the tourist thing, maybe, just us?**

_ Cas: Did you have something in mind? _

**Dean: Have you hit Rapid City yet?**

_ Cas: Not for another hour or more. _

**Dean: Instead of following I-90 out, do me a favor and take hwy 18?**

_ Cas: Dean that will take me into Colorado. _

**Dean: I’m leaving Sam a note, I’ll probably beat you there.**

_ Cas: This is ridiculous. _

**Dean: I’ll make sure our hotel has a view of the mountains and buy you dinner.**

_ Cas: Drive safe. _

**Dean: :D**

 

It took him less than 15 minutes to gather enough clothes for a few days and some snacks for the road. He scribbled out a note to Sam, who should be home by the following night, and headed out of the bunker. He pulled onto the highway with a grin on his face and AC/DC blasting the speakers. 

 

_ Cas: Are you going to tell me where we're going? _

**Dean: I made reservations. Nothing too fancy.**

_ Cas: Dean, I don't even know what city I'm heading toward. _

**Dean: Colorado Springs**

_ Cas: That's nearly 6 hours out of the way. Surely there were closer hotels. _

**Dean: Jeez, Castiel. I was coming for the view and the company. I didn't know you just wanted to take advantage of me.**

_ Cas: I don't think you can take advantage of someone willing. _

**Dean: Who said I'm willing? What kind of man do you think I am?**

_ Cas: My apologies, Dean. You’re right. You have my word that I'll never touch you without your clear and express permission. _

**Dean: You have my clear and express permission, you know that.**

_ Cas: No, one cannot blanket sexual permission. New permission slip needed every time. _

**Dean: I think I'm allowed to give blanket permissions, dude.**

**Dean: You can do whatever, whenever.**

_ Cas: Not without your clear and express permission. _

**Dean: You're being stubborn.**

_ Cas: No, I'm being sexy. Consent is always sexy, Dean. _

**Dean: Shut up and drive, Cas. I'll see you in 4 hours.**

_ Cas: I look forward to it. _

 

Dean felt a shiver pass through him as he imagined the intensity in the Angel’s eyes. He pulled away from the rest area, more than ready for the last leg of this journey to be over.

Four and a half hours later he rolled to a stop outside a quaint little hotel with a view of the mountains, even from the parking lot.  He checked in, dropped his bags at the foot of the bed, and checked the time before he stepped in the shower.  He was a little ahead of schedule, he sort of had a lead foot, and Cas should be there just an hour or so behind him.

After his shower he shot off a text to Cas with the address of the hotel and the room number. He sprawled across the bed and dozed off to the local news.

_Cas: It’s cute._

 

Dean jerked awake when his phone went off and grinned.

 

**Dean: On your way up?**

_ Cas: In the elevator now. _

 

Anticipation wound it’s way through Dean, which was silly, he’d just seen Cas less than a week ago but damn, he’d missed him more than usual.

 

_ Cas: Open the door? _

 

Dean was fumbling with the lock even as Cas’ gentle knock hit the wood. He pulled it open and stepped out into his Angel’s space, pressing their lips together before Cas even really registered the door was open. “Heya Cas.”

 

“Hello, Dean.” He knit of his eyebrows smoothed out and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. “I’m late.”

“I know.” Dean pulled him inside and shut the door. “I moved our reservations to tomorrow. We can order take out tonight.” He reeled Castiel in again by his coat sleeve. “The only thing I really want is already here.”

“And somehow _I_ was taking advantage of _you_.” Cas smirked against the hunters lips and Dean leaned in and caught them with his own.  His lips slid down the Angel’s jaw but Cas didn’t move except to tip his head back. 

Dean pulled away and raised his eyebrows at the expression on Cas’ face. “What?”

The blue of his eyes burned bright, “Can I touch you, Dean?”

“Of course man, I told you…Oh..” Dean’s eyes went wide and his hands dropped to his side. “Yes.”

Castiel moved his hands to cup Dean’s face, fingers sliding over stubble and over his ears to card through his hair. They moved back down, one thumb sidetracked and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as it passed over his eyelashes. The other smoothed over his lower lip before they both caught up and passed from flesh to the fabric of his shirt as they dropped to his shoulders. They passed down the front of his shirt and Cas’ fingers caught on the hem. “Can I take this off?” 

Dean was nodding before Cas had finished talking but Cas held steady, his fingers dipping under the fabric. “Use your words, Dean. I need you to be clear.”

“Yes.” Dean swallowed hard as Cas fitted his palms against skin and drug the t shirt up and over his head. 

His hands returned to their task, running along edges once sharp, dulled with age and pie but the Angel didn't seem to be complaining, just kept moving, whispering touches over scars and dragging his palms over Dean’s nipples, drawing a groan from him.

Cas met his eye with a raise of his lips. “Can I touch your chest with my tongue, Dean?”

“ _Christ_ , Cas.” Dean pulled at the other man, urging them both backwards toward the bed. He sat as the mattress hit the back of his knees and he tugged on Cas expectantly.

Cas pulled away and shed his own clothes, right down to his boxers. Dean got with the program quick and kicked his shoes off and lifted his hips enough to shimmy his jeans down his legs. Cas stepped between his knees and Dean caught his hands, dragging them back to his chest. “Yes.”

Cas’ eyes flashed again and he hauled Dean up the bed until he had him flush under him, dipping his head and catching a nipple between his teeth. Dean gasped and bucked his hips against Cas, his fingers catching in his hair and holding him tight against him as his tongue tortured his nipple until it was tight and bright red. He did the same to the other before he raised his head again. “Can I kiss you?”

Dean surged forward, the  _ yes _ hitting Cas’ ears just before their lips collided. Cas pulled away, sliding back down the way he came. “I meant here.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s belly, nipping at the skin below his navel, just above the elastic of his boxers. “And here.” He turned his head and sucked a bruise onto the jut of Dean’s hip. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dean tossed his head against the pillow and thrust his hips weakly against Cas, angling for more pressure or friction or something.

“Nuh uh.” Cas made a clicking sound with his tongue. “No blanket permission.” He scraped blunt fingernails across Dean’s waist and under the edge of his boxers. 

“Yes, take them off.” Dean didn’t wait for the question and raised his hips in invitation, his cock bobbing free as Cas obliged and rolled away to pull them off his ankles.  

“Can I touch your penis?” For the seriousness in Cas’ voice, Dean struggled back a laugh that was edged in a groan.

“Don’t say penis, man. Not when it’s right in front of you!” He thrust shallowly as he felt the ghost of Cas’ hand hovering. “ _Yes_ , Cas. Please.”

And then Cas’ hand was there, warm and tight.  One long stroke from root to tip and Dean squeezed his eyes tight and pushed his hips up to meet Cas’ fist. Cas kissed bruises to his hip and the inside of his thighs as he stroked, his other hand splayed firm across Dean’s belly, keeping the hunter from arching into the touch. 

“Can I use my mouth Dean?” He kisses his way until he was nuzzling into the dark curls at the base of Dean’s cock. The other man panted above him and Cas looked up to see the frenzied nodding. “Dean.” He took his hand away and smoothed his fingers across his belly. “I need you to talk to me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Cas.” Dean relaxed into the mattress with the lack of stimulation. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“On the contrary, love.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “Now, may I use my mouth on your dick? Or should I continue like this?” He tightened and twisted his wrist as he reached the tip and was rewarded with a whimper from the man above him. “Dean?”

“Mouth, yes.” A blush had found it’s way across Dean’s cheeks and his eyes were still squeezed tight. “Please,”

Cas didn’t waste time, permission in place. He wrapped his lips around Dean and sank down until his lips met his own fist.  Pulling back he used his tongue against the sensitive underside as he rolled the other man’s balls between his fingers. He loved the way they drew up tight before he dipped his fingers lower. Dean’s legs dropped open in silent permission but Cas still stopped before his fingers reached his destination.

“Fuuuuuck.” Dean whined “ _Cas_ , man.”

Cas slid his mouth free of Dean’s cock and smiled at the frustration in his boyfriend’s voice. “Do I have permission to touch your anus?”

Another desperate laugh fell from Dean’s lips and he lifted his head to meet the eyes of his lover, “We really need to work on your dirty talk.”

Cas dropped his eyes with a smirk, his tongue trailing a path from Dean’s balls and down, his breath hot on sensitive skin. “Dean?”

“Yeah, yes, _yes_.” Dean tilted for better access and pulled his legs back, planting his heels in the mattress. 

“See, Dean?” Cas  used his thumbs to spread Dean’s cheeks and blew a stream of warm air across his opening, his own dick twitching as it fluttered, “Asking is sexy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean seemed unable to form a coherent word beyond the required permissions, and Cas had yet to actually touch him there.

“Consent is sexy too.” Cas darted his tongue out and tasted the ring of muscle. He lapped over it, leaving a wet streak all the way back to Dean’s balls, sucking one, then the other into his mouth before travelling back down and licking at earnest at the fluttering rim. Dean’s hand scrabbled in the sheets before they flew up and gripped hard at the headboard, one leg raised with sole of his foot pressing hard on Castiel’s shoulder.  

Cas pointed his tongue and prodded at the tight ring of muscle, barely pressing inside before returning to the wide laps over it he had been making. 

“Please tell me you brought lube.” He growled it against his lover’s skin. He felt more than saw Dean’s frantic wave at the nightstand and stopped just long enough to grab the familiar purple bottle of Astroglide.  “Good man.”

Dean’s laugh was cut off by a whine as Cas settled back between his legs and pressed his tongue back against his opening, prodding his way inside as the muscle relaxed under his ministration. The click of the bottle top and he was working one finger in along side his tongue, opening him up as Dean panted and let slip the softest of moans as Cas fucked him slowly up to the first knuckle. “S’good Cas.” He pushed back against the digit. “More.”

Cas added a second finger on the next thrust and Dean hissed through the slight burn. “You ok?” Cas’ voice was rough like gravel, his own arousal evident in the timber of his voice. 

“Mhmm.” Dean rocked against his fist and Cas crooked his fingers, searching.

"Words, Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas, _yes_.”Dean was rolling his hips, aching for pressure and friction and  _ more _ . Cas hit his prostate with a swoop of his fingers and all Dean had air left in his lung for was a strangled shout as his hip came off the bed before slamming himself back against Cas’ hand in search for that same electric pleasure. 

Cas scissored his fingers before sneaking in a third, Dean barely registered the extra width, too busy grinding down, too busy resisting the urge to fist his own cock, dripping neglected against his belly.

“Dean?” Cas didn’t stop the movement of his hand, didn’t stop tracing the rim with his tongue between words. “Dean I need you to look at me.”

Dean raised his head just enough to meet the eyes of his love, pupils blown so wide the green of them was barely visible. His hair was matted to his forehead and the pink blush from before had settled it’s way down his neck and across his shoulders.

“You are so beautiful.” Cas pressed kisses against shaky thighs. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Please, Cas.” He moaned out the name like a prayer and that was enough, Cas raised up on his knees and slid his boxers down to his thighs.

"Can I…” He didn’t even get the words out before Dean was wrapping his legs around his waist and dragging him closer, locking his ankles. 

“Need you in me.”

Cas nudged his hole with the head of his cock. “Can you phrase that as a question?”

Dean met his gaze again, humor crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Castiel, Angel of the Lord, will you please put your penis in my anus?”

It was Cas’ turn to snort out a laugh as he pushed inside, “You’re right. But yes, Dean. _Yes_.”

Cas slid home, stilling as he bottomed out and Dean clenched around him. “I’m ok, move, Cas.”

He pulled back, almost out before forcing his hips forward and sinking back in, drawing a whine from Dean. 

He snapped his hips, again and again, picking up both speed and force as he angled his hips, knowing as soon as he got it right. Dean swore and reached for his dick, flushed and wet between them.  Cas slapped his hand away with a growl. “Mine.”  He wrapped his own hand around it and stroked in time to his thrusts, He could feel his own release building at the base of his spine as Dean’s moans turned breathy before his breath started hitching.

“Close, _close_ , fuck.” Dean had one hand tight on Cas’ arm, the other white knuckled on the headboard over them. “Please, Cas. _There_ , fuck.”

A few more thrusts and Dean was coming between them with a high pitched keen and hot stripes over Cas’ hand. Cas followed him over a few short seconds later, using his lover’s come as he pulled out and came over Dean’s thighs.

He dropped forward and pressed kisses to the other man’s sweat soaked hair, sliding his lips down and nuzzling into his neck as he rolled over beside him, tucking himself against Dean’s chest.. “Missed you.”

“So 6 hours isn’t too far for a booty call?” Dean smiled against the top of Cas’ head.

“Well, considering I could almost be home right now and we could be defiling our own sheets…” Cas pressed kisses to Dean’s skin. “Of course not. No distance is too far as long as you’re at the other end.”

Dean’s stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding him all he’d had to eat all day was a bowl of cereal and a couple sticks of jerky. Cas patted his belly and pushed himself up on his elbow. “I believe I was promised dinner with a view?”

“And the best company in the world?” The words were cocky but the blush that rose up Dean’s cheeks was enough to have Cas capturing his lips again. 

“Of course, Dean.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to the fandom, I'm very new to writing smut for this ship. Kudos, comments, and feedback of all kinds keeps me functioning. Just let me know that you're out there! :D Thank you!


End file.
